


light in the dark

by torrin_storm2



Series: love is blind [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, MCU
Genre: Bullying, Caring Tony Stark, Comfort, Frigga (Marvel) Lives, Gen, Guide Dogs, Horses, Hurt, I have issues, I need a life, Loki is a sweetheart, Pegasi, Steve is Confused, Thor is a good uncle, Tom Hiddleston Is A Sweetheart, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Unicorns, Wolf Puppies, blind OC, bruce is a good uncle, everyone is worried about OFC, everything is fuzzy without my glasses, i need to get a life, insecure oc, loki is oc's biological father, lots of horses, oc is based on me.. im visually impared and slowly going blind, tom doesnt know what's going on, tom hiddleston/ OFC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-10-22 11:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torrin_storm2/pseuds/torrin_storm2
Summary: Astrid Lokisdottir is an average young woman with an extraordinary secret. she is the daughter of Loki Laufeyson and Torrin Miles. but she is also blind. one day she bumps into a handsome british actor, named Tom Hiddleston, on a trip to London. she and tom spend the day together and become good friends, however, as weeks turned into months, they realized their feelings for each other. how will astrid react to meeting her father, how will tom react?





	1. hello

astrid had always felt like an outcast, her name, Astrid Lokisdottir, was the cause of part of her problems, but, the biggest part, she was blind. 

 

it was the last day of her senior year when true trouble struck.

 

"hey! princess!" came the voice of Sheron, one of the bullies at her school. 

 

astrid tried to walk faster, but Sheron caught up to her.

 

"hey! I'm talking to you, you entitled bitch!" Sheron said, shoving her into the lockers. "what's the matter princess? daddy leave you all alone?" Sheron teased. "I wonder why he hasn't come back? oh, that's right, He's dead!" 

 

astrid began to cry.

 

"awe! did I hurt the little princess's feelings? here, let me make it better." Sheron said, punching astrid in the face, then laughing when she doubled over in pain. but Sheron didn't stop there, no, she shoved astrid down, and began kicking her ruthlessly.

 

when it finally stopped, astrid was all but unconscious, several bruised and broken ribs evident.

 

she limped home, thankful that her cane hadn't been broken in the encounter.

 

when she got home, her mother, Torrin, placed something in her hand.

 

 "a one way ticket to London, you'll be safer there." torrin said, wrapping her arms around her sobbing daughter.

 

"is dad really dead?" astrid asked.

 

"I don't know baby, I don't know. but I've already got you packed. come on, we need to get you to the airport." torrin said, shedding a few tears of her own.

 

at the airport, Torrin said her goodbyes, then left.

 

the plane ride was long and relatively boring, Astrid slept most of the way.

 

after she got off the plane she made her way through the airport, when suddenly, she ran into someone. "I'm so sorry." she squeaked.

 

"it's quite alright, it's my fault, I wasn't paying attention." a kind voice responded. "what's a beautiful young woman like yourself doing all alone?"

 

"my mom sent me away, to protect me. bullies, quite intense actually, I think they may have bruised a few ribs." Astrid explained.

 

after the words left her mouth, Astrid could practically feel the anger coming off the man in waves. "why?" was his only response.

 

"my name... and, i'm blind." Astrid replied.

 

she heard a gasp from the man, then felt a soft hand on her shoulder. 

 

"come on, let's go somewhere more comfortable to talk." the man said, leading her patiently and gently over to a chair.

 

"you really don't have to sir." Astrid said, taken aback by the man's kindness.

 

"you're right, I don't." the man replied, but then added, "I want to."


	2. conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as of right now, I am legally blind without my glasses, and my birth name is actually Lokisdottir, I kid you not, when people found out, I was bullied severely. it was, how shall I put this.... crap... that's not nearly a strong enough word for it though

once seated, Astrid began to cry, all of her pent up emotions coming to the surface.

 

the man simply put an arm around her, and asked "what's your name?"

 

"Astrid, Astrid Lokisdottir." she replied with a sniffle.

 

"Lokisdottir hmm? I played Loki in the films." the man said, chuckling a bit, though not cruelly.

 

"never met my father, he's supposedly dead. that's another reason people bully me. I don't have my father around to protect me." Astrid said sadly.

 

"well, you don't need to worry about them anymore. my name's tom." he said, a smile in his voice.

 

"no but I do have to worry about finding a place to stay." Astrid whispered under her breath, hoping Tom hadn't heard her. but, he had.

 

"you don't have a place to stay?" he asked, concerned.

 

"no, the plane ticket was all my mom could afford. she's got a dead end job and a mailbox full of bills." she said with a sigh. "refuses financial help of any kind, she's convinced dad's going to come back."

 

"and you aren't?" tom asked, somewhat incredulously.

 

"he supposedly died before I was born, naturally, though, what can you expect from the god of mischief and lies. promised my mom he'd come back, and he didn't." Astrid said bitterly. "but as much as I want to hate him, I cant, he's still my father, and, I don't really know if it's true, apparently I look like him. do I?"

 

"hold up, your father is actually Loki?" the man asked, sounding like a teenage fanboy. 

 

Astrid giggled. "yes actually. do I look like him?"

 

tom chuckled and said, "yes, you do, the similarity is astonishing, the same raven hair and brow, strong jawline, even your nose." at the end of the sentence, tom booped Astrid's nose. "you really don't have anywhere to stay?"

 

"nope. and I have just enough cash to buy myself something small to eat." Astrid said, dropping her head a bit.

 

"well, I can certainly fix that. come on, I need to get home, I have a dog that I'm dying to see." tom said, helping Astrid up. "and, for the record, I'm not taking no for an answer."

 

"as you wish." Astrid said in a voice that was much like her father's.

 

"love, you're going to fit right in." tom laughed.

 

the drive to Tom's house was silent for the most part.

 

"what does you're dog look like?" Astrid asked.

 

"he's small, ish, long fur on his ears, he's got the cutest little eyes." tom said, sounding a bit like a child.

 

"aww, I wish I could see him." Astrid said a bit disappointed.

 

"hey, no need for that love, you're perfect just the way you are."  tom said firmly but kindly. "pick up your head princess, your tiara is falling."

 

"well aren't you just a regular prince charming." Astrid joked. "though you really are a perfect gentleman."

 

"I try my best." he said. astrid could hear the blush in his voice.

 

"are you blushing?" astrid asked, snickering.

 

"n..no!" he sputtered, clearly lying.

 

"tom, you forget who my father was, I can sniff out a lie from a mile away, denying it is futile." astrid chuckled.

 

"should've known." tom said, chuckling.

 

"so, we almost there?" Astrid asked curiously.

 

"no, we're here." tom replied, parking his car.

 

tom helped astrid out of his car, then led her to the door, opening it for her.

 

suddenly, Astrid's phone began to buzz. she pulled it out. "probably my mom calling to make sure I made it here alright." she said before answering.

 

"hello?" she asked

 

"hey sweetheart." her mother said happily.

 

"you're in a good mood, never heard that much of a smile in your voice before." astrid said with a small smile of her own.

 

"you're father's back." her mother said excitedly.

 

"WHAT?" astrid asked. "put him on, now." she said growling.

 

"Astrid, sweetheart, calm down, he couldn't come back to us because of Thanos, he needed him to believe he was really dead, otherwise, his defeat would have been impossible." her mother explained.

 

tom put a comforting hand on Astrid's shoulder and she instantly calmed. 

 

"oh, okay, i'd still like to talk to him." astrid said calmly.

 

"i'll put him on the line." her mother said. "hold on."

 

"my father's back." astrid explained to tom.

 

"let's go sit down." he said gently, leading her over to a chair.

 

once seated, astrid heard a voice she never dreamed she'd hear.

 

"little one?" Loki asked, his voice quivering.

 

"dad." she breathed, tears falling from her blind eyes.

 

"why cant we do that face time thing, I want to see you." Loki asked.

 

"it'd be kind of useless for me, I'm blind dad." astrid said, sadly.

 

"baby girl, where are you? I can help." Loki asked, his tone revealing extreme guilt. 

 

"London, England, safest place mum could think of for me." she responded.

 

Loki was there in a flash. he put his arms around his crying daughter, pulling her close. "shh, shh, it's alright baby girl, I'm here now, i'm not leaving. I am so sorry I left you to deal with this, I am so sorry." 

 

"you said you could help her. do it." tom said firmly.

 

"of course." Loki said, putting his hands over her eyes, allowing his magic to flow through his hands, healing Astrid's eyes. "I cannot fully restore your sight, you will still need glasses, but it will be enough."

 

when Loki removed his hands, he magicked up a pair of glasses and put them on his daughter's face. "open your eyes, little one."

 

she did as she was told, then gasped. "thank you! thank you so much!" she said, throwing herself into her father's arms once again.

 

"anything for you princess, anything." Loki said, holding her close.

 

"dad, i'm staying here. there's nothing for me in America. plus, i'd probably fit in better here." astrid said.

 

"that last part's true, she really would." tom confirmed.

 

astrid looked over at her friend then gasped. "wow." was all she said.

 

tom chuckled, "I take it you like what you see?" he said.

 

"yes, very much so." astrid said blushing.

 

"Thomas, are you flirting with my daughter?" Loki said in a dangerously ow tone.

 

tom looked unfazed, "I know all your tricks, there's absolutely nothing you could possibly do that I wouldn't be prepared for, and yes, I was flirting with her." he said smugly.

 

"you, mortal, have just earned my respect. not many are brave enough to stand up to me like that. I approve." Loki said, before vanishing.

 

"well, there you have it folks, tom Hiddleston just won the respect of Loki Laufeyson, god of mischief lies and revelry." Astrid giggled.

 

"that was terrifying." was tom's only answer.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me what you think!! no hate! constructive criticism only! tell me what I can do better.


	3. seeing the world (preview)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> astrid experiences the world through new eyes.

"it's all so beautiful." astrid said, taking in her surroundings. "the colors, the shapes, the adorable dog!" 

tom chuckled, she was breathtaking, her raven hair whipping around each time she turned her head. gods he wished he could explain it, what he was feeling, he'd never experienced this before, pure love. sure he'd had girlfriends in the past, but the feelings that he'd had for them paled in comparison to what he felt for her. she was amazing, to have dealt with the bullies in america, and the ridicule from her peers. she was so brave, so strong, so perfect. her voice was like honey and melted chocolate. 'why?' tom thought 'what have i done to deserve the company of such a beautiful young woman? i wonder if she feels the same as i do? i wonder if this is what love is? if it is it proves that love at first sight is real.'

meanwhile, astrid was having similar thoughts, but she decided to voice hers. "do you believe in love at first sight?" she asked, her eyes aglow. they were an astonishing icy blue.


End file.
